A human, a succubus and a nine-tailed fox
by Hayato Kazuya
Summary: Just as the title says, a human, a succubus and a nine-tailed fox, just what happens when the two non-human beings aren't exactly as they seem? Lily x Luka x Miku Yuri, shoujo-ai, if not a fan of the genre, please, refrain from reading R&R, let me know your thoughts!


**Kaz: I don't own Vocaloid in any ways possible, I do own a couple of Hatsune Miku Project Diva games :D**

"Owwwwkay...so...what are you exactly?" Luka questioned the two beings before her.

"I'm Lily! And the shorty over here is Miku." Lily pointed to herself then at Miku, who struck a nerve as Miku rushed at her, hissing before Luka got up and slapped Miku, making her tear up and pipe down.

"So...what gives the two of you? And WHAT are you exactly, I know you're not human.." Luka questioned them, sending out sharp glares so the two would really spill the beans.

Lily opened her mouth but Miku elbowed the blonde sharply, wincing in pain before she could even let a word out.

"Oi, what gives?" Luka slamming her hands on the floor, startling Miku and glaring at her, making Miku cower a bit.

"Well, I'd prefer if she not say it, you won't believe it anyway." Miku shied away, Luka bought it, but still tried to make them say what they really are.

"Spill it, else I'll kick the both of you out where it's raining cats and dogs right now." Luka threatened the two and this made them look at each other before sighing in defeat.

"Well? What's it gonna be? Admittance or out the door?" Luka crossed her arms, her left index finger tapping on her right bicep as she also raised her right eyebrow in authority.

"We'll talk!" The two replied in unison, Luka still held her pose, waiting for answers.

"I'm waiting..." Luka now tapped her foot in irritation, still waiting for the answers she want.

"You go first." Lily beckoned.

"NU UH! YOU DO IT!" Miku barked back.

"I got here first, so you have to do the talking!" Lily fought back

"NO WAY! You take responsibility of getting first!" Miku shouted, Luka grit her teeth in irritation as she stomped off to her room.

"Great, now we'll get kicked out and YOU'RE the one to blame!" Lily spat at Miku.

"No way! It's because you won't talk!" Miku shouted back, not seeing that Luka was already there cracking her knuckles as she picked up the two ladies at the same time, dragging them by their collar in protests before yielding completely.

"TELL OR OUT!" Luka growled, the two flinched, finally giving up and agreed to tell at the same time.

"I...I'm a succubus/nine-tailed fox..." Miku and Lily simultaneously replied.

"So, you're a gay succubus and you're also a gay nine-tailed fox? That right?" Luka pointed to Miku and then to Lily for clarification.

"Yes." The two sighed and looked at Luka, who just stared at them before breaking into hysterical laughter.

"YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY?!" Lily cried, her tears are flowing despite that she didn't break down.

"Ahahahaha! That was rich...ahahahahaha! Give...ahahaha...give me a second then...ahahahaha.." Luka laughed, slowing down before looking at the two again and bursting into laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Miku was crying like a little kid, her hands are up to her eyes, constantly wiping away the tears and unfortunately, her snot in attempts to make her point, but, didn't, this only seemed to make her cute.

"Okay, okay, breathe in slowly...then exhale, calm down Luka..." Luka breathed in deeply then let it out afterwards, regaining her composure after laughing like a hyena at the two supposed monster girls with her in the house right now.

"Stop your crying now, sheesh, you're a mess..." Luka gave Miku a handkerchief before pushing the two inside, Miku blew her nose as Luka softly spoke "A very cute mess at that, ehehe~"

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

"So, since you say that you're both not human, a succubus and a nine-tailed fox, is it, I know that your nature is to seduce men and assault them for sex but, this is the first time I've heard of a gay succubus and a gay nine-tailed fox." Luka remarked, trying her best not to laugh at the two.

"Yes, that's exactly it, we're not straight, we swing that way instead, now, I don't know why but, we just do." Miku spoke up.

"Also, this is our first time showing up and truthfully, when we tried to pin guys, it wasn't pretty, before we could make our moves, we just end up painting our guts all over the street. It didn't end well..." Lily cut in, waving her hand as a sign of just accept the statement and don't question it.

"So exactly why did the both of you pick ME of all people?!" Luka slammed her cup of tea on the table, her chin now propped on her left hand. "Care to do an explanation as to why? Hmm?"

"Well...long story or short story?" Lily raised her index finger.

"Short, I don't want to learn all the gritty details, but, I'll just ask it out of you soon, if not, beat you for it." Luka looked at the two, eyeing them completely.

"Well, you just have this certain aura about you, and well, it's irresistible, like, your life energy will keep us alive!" Miku raised both her arms to make a point.

"Yeah, and that life energy of mine will be depleted just to make the two of you alive!" Luka countered as Miku was taken aback.

"Well, actually, all that life energy that we just want to take from you?" Lily proceeded to finally talk, Miku seeing this, made for a headstart. Instead of just talking, she just took hold of Luka and just kissed her deeply.

Luka seeing that her mind's unable to grasp the situation at hand, took a few seconds to process before she got to the point where Miku's lips were locked with hers, Luka tried to push Miku to no avail, her strength wasn't present, she leaned back to break the kiss, Miku followed, she tries to gasp instead, Miku saw her chance and thrust her tongue inside Luka's mouth, fully exploring every bit before breaking the kiss and liplock with a trail of saliva between their lips as Miku caught it with her finger and licked it.

"...it's your saliva." Lily deadpanned, surprised about what Miku did.

"Wha? Come again? What's with my saliva?" Luka wiped her mouth and looked at Lily and then to Miku, who was now 'shining' brightly.

"That's the life force we need from YOU alone to keep us alive, you need to kiss us three times a day, that equates to breakfast, lunch and dinner, but, we'll also assault you in times that we need a snack or tw-" Lily's words trailed off as Luka hit Lily, knocking her out, a lump forming behind her head and steam coming out of it as Lily's eyes are just a couple of X's and her tongue was sticking out cutely.

"Okay, that's 1 dead, time for you..." Luka cracked her knuckles as she turned to Miku, who was still in her own bliss filled world, unknown to the danger that's approaching her.

Miku's eyes opened and saw Luka, she opened her mouth to give an explanation as to what happened earlier but Luka suddenly disappeared, she tried to look back and Luka was there, choking the air out of her until a chime rang out of nowhere as Miku blacked out without saying a word.

"This'll be a handful to take care of..." Luka shook her head in shame as she looked at her handiwork.

ノ┬─┬ノ ︵ ( \o°o)\

The morning at the Megurine household was the same as usual, Luka woke up in her bedroom, nothing of the norm as she got up and fixed her beddings, leaving the room with a yawn before opening the door adjacent to her room, finding the other two freeloaders at her house, now awoke and thrashing about, seeing that they're gagged and bound to the floor. They looked at Luka, begging to release them from bindings, but, nothing made sense both of them were gagged.

Luka scratched her head as she made sense of their protests to untie them and free them of their bindings, she walked up to Miku and kneeled besides her, saying that if she removes the cloth from her mouth, she wouldn't whine, Miku nodded as Luka reached in from behind Miku's neck to untie it.

As Luka untied the gag on Miku, the teallete succubus passed out instantly, her eyes were pure bliss and her nose was trickling blood a little, Luka was surprised at this and just left Miku alone to her own world as she made her way to Lily.

"Same thing, any hostile movement and I'll bitch slap the shit out of you, until you get unconscious got it?" Luka kneeled and looked at Lily, getting the point, Lily nodded her head as well, Luka reached in and instantly knew why Miku got a nosebleed and passed out, as Luka reached behind Lily's neck, the blonde got a full, free view of Luka's cleavage, her eyes are really glued to the shape of the pinkette's well endowed bosom, Lily felt her face grow hot and knew the reason, Luka's boobs, she shut her eyes forcefully, hoping that the image of Luka's cleavage will be gone, but, her mind betrayed her, in her visions, all that she could think of and see was Luka's cleavage, she opened her eyes and sees that it's still there.

Lily struggled as Luka got the cloth off, Lily nudged her head forward and her face hit Luka's breasts, Luka got alarmed by what Lily was doing and backed off before slapping her, making Lily unconscious and left her to La La land as Luka stood up, covering her chest with her arms.

"Great, what a way to start the damn morning..." Luka stomped off, irritated and very embarrassed. Making her way to prepare breakfast.

**We meet again! New story ehehehe, also about the gods story that got featured in my other fic, I'll get to work on it, but, this just sparked in my head, I just HAD to type it, and, as usual, it's another Romance/Humor with Luka again, this time, Lily joins in, so, it's a threesome! XD**

**But, will check to see if I'll ever write a yuri threesome in the latter chapters, for now, enjoy this wild ride again XD**


End file.
